Daughters in a Musical?
by elephantsrocmysox
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. The Daughters decide to be in their school musical, and let's just say that everything that can go wrong will.
1. Easy as pie

Alright, thought Serena, this'll be easy. All I have to do is call them all over for a get together and ask them if they will. Easy. Yeah right, like I'll ever get them to do it with me. No! No! No bad thoughts! Bad mind! But what if they... nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Alrighty now to just pick up the phone and dial.

She quickly dialed Catty's number on the phone. Her mother picked up. "Hello," said Catty's mom.

"Hi, it's Serena, is Catty there?"

"Oh, hi sweetie, she's at Vanessa's. She's spending the night. Do you want me to have her call you in the morning?"

"No, it's ok. I'll call her there."

Serena hung up the phone. Well to say the least she'd only have to make two calls. She dialed Vanessa's number.

"Hello?" Asked Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa, it's Serena, do you think you could put Catty on too?"

"Um... sure, hold on."

Serena waited.

"Hi Serena what's up?"

"Not much. Vanessa, you there?"

"Here."

"Ok, you want to get together tomorrow, around oneish?"

"Sure," they both said at once.

"Ok see ya."

She hung up. Two down, one to go. Serena paused for a minute something was telling her that Jimena was coming anyways, no need to bother calling her. Now just how to say it. How do you get your friends involved in a musical, especially the most long and boring musical ever? How do you bribe your friends to be in _My Fair Lady?_

A/N: That's where I leave you 4 now. RR!


	2. You're not invisible you know

**A/N: Ok so I only hav 1 review but I wanna upd8 neways cuz well... yea. I wanna. Sry the first chappie was short ill try 2 make this one longer. **

**Here it goes!**

Serena lay down in bed and listened to the sound of the wind flapping against her curtains. She sighed. This was horrible... bribing her friends, into My Fair Lady? It wasn't right but still... she couldn't do it alone. Could she? No, too boring, besides what's the point in doing something fun or stupid without your friends acting stupid and laughing about it with you?

Serena glanced at her clock and noticed that it was turned opposite her. She smiled and did a mind scan of the room.

"Damn you found me," said Stanton's voice.

Serena laughed and smiled. "How could I not? You're not that inconspicuous."

"Huh?"

"You're not that unnoticeable."

"Oh. Well... neither are you!"

"Nice come back."

Stanton walked over to her and kissed her passionately. Just as they were getting to second base the phone rang.

Serena managed to pull herself away from Stanton just before the answering machine got it.

"Hello," said Serena.

"Hola chica. Let me guess Stanton's there?" Asked Jimena.

"How'd you know?"

"You didn't answer on the first ring."

"Oh. Of course," it was rather strange that Jimena noticed she always picked up on the first ring.

"Mind if I come over tomorrow?"

"Alright, Catty and Vanessa are coming to... at one... ish."

Jimena laughed. "Alright chica, you can get back to your romantic life. See ya!"

"Bye," she hung up the phone and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Stanton grabbed her and said, "I could show you."

**A/N: That's where I leave you. Btw if you know any Spanish it would be largely appreciated so that way I can have Jimena say things other than hola, como estas, chica, and adios. RandR!**


	3. Let's Get this Party Started

**A/N: Ok in this chappie I promise the other daughters will come in. I swear to god AND this chappie will be WAY longer.**

**Lets respond to some reviews... yes? Yes.**

**Thanx 2 all of u hu r helping me with Spanish issues, it's much appreciated.**

**Me ( ): thanx 4 ur review. U hav ben my 1st flamer. Lol. Don't worry im riting more shit in this chappie.**

**The demon goddess: lol yea its cheesy but hu doesn't luv cheesy romance? Plus its serena n Stanton, I mean it has 2 b cheesy. Lol.**

**Now 4 the story... enjoy.**

Serena woke up the next morning feeling dizzy. God, she thought, what happened last night?

"I could give you a recap," said Stanton as he rubbed her back.

"God you're still here?"

"You never asked me to leave."

"Ugh... what time is it?" She felt like she had a really bad hangover. Had she drank any alcohol last night? Why Stanton in her bed... with her... rubbing her back? Why did she feel drugged?

"I don't know why you feel drugged and I'm NOT looking at that clock."

"Oh. Right." Serena managed to roll herself over to look at the clock. 11:46.

"Crap! You have to leave, like now."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so. Now go!"

"Alright, alright! Jesus Serena."

Then he disappeared into shadow after giving Serena a passionate kiss.

She felt bad about making him go but she had to get ready before her friends got there.

She quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbed her bathrobe and hastily turned on the water. As stood there under the streaming water she thought about how to tell her friends about her proposition. She turned off the water, dried herself off and blow dried her hair. She brushed out her hair, no time to do anything with it today. She brushed her teeth and debated about what to wear, the usual dilemma, this top or this one, does this shirt go with this bottom; nothing but the usual. She glanced at her clock, 12:51, not bad.

She had her speech all prepared now all she had to do was wait.



Serena ran downstairs and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the package, lying on the counter-top.

As she was eating her brother Collin came downstairs still in his PJ's. She was surprised that he was up so early, considering he had been out camping on one of the beaches.

"How were the waves?" Serena questioned.

"Awesome, they were killer last night. You should have come." Collin answered.

"I'm sure." Although she was sure surfing would have been something she would have enjoyed she hadn't felt like going out last night, besides how else would she have planned her cruel plot against her friends to get them to do _My Fair Lady_ with her?

"I'll catch you later. I'm meeting some friends at the mall."

"Ok. Have fun."

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye!"

She watched him leave through the door, as his van was pulling out Catty and Vanessa pulled up in Vanessa's red convertible.

"Hey Serena! What's up?" Catty called as she jumped from the car.

"Catty don't do that! You'll scratch the paint!" Yelled Vanessa.

"Aw come on 'Nessa have some fun in your life. If you get the paint scratched a bit no one'll give a damn."

"I will!"

"Ugh."

"Yo," said Serena," would y'all stop fighting for a few minutes?"

They didn't have time to answer because Jimena pulled up just then. "Hey chicas am I too late?" She asked the three.

"Nope you're right on time girl." Answered Serena, "Come on in and let's get this party started."

Serena ran inside and turned on some music. No need to bother telling them now. I'll just wait until this all dies down.

**A/N: That's where I leave u 4 now! Up next the daughters r in 4 a surprise wen Serena tells them whats up her sleeve.**

**C this chappie was WAY longer lol**


	4. Lower

**A/N: here it is! Chapter 4. well first im responding 2 reviews so ha! U must wait. Hahaha. Oh yea and 4 the Spanish problem... if u don't understand then go 2 this website. http:translate. **

**Paul Sheldon: U think my story's interesting? Thanx. I recommend Dotm. They're a good series. **

**ObsidianAngel6: Thanx 4 ur reviews. And OMHFG U HAVNT HEARD OF MY FAIR LADY? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok im alrite now. My fair lady is this really awesome musical that my school did in 5th grade. Its on video, u culd probably rent it the library or sumthing. I mean not the thing my school did but the real movie that had actors and actresses like Audrey Hetburn (or w/e her name is). It's true I did make Stanton stupid but its so much fun 2 write characs as stupid. Besides his stupidity will come in handy l8r in the story. ;)**

**MiniSparky and Demon Dea: as 4 serena feeling drugged... not really sure wat happened. Lets just think that she had a bad headache from making out with Stanton.**

**Hershey-kiss: Yes I hav combined my 2 loves.**

**Ok now 4 the story.**

"Come on Vanessa!" Screamed Catty.

"Yea girl! _Deje su cuerpo fluir_! Let your body flow!" Jimena said to Vanessa.

The three girls watched as Vanessa moved her hips in time to the music.

"Get low," said Jimena. "_Muévase con el golpe._"

"I am low!" Called Vanessa.

"Lower."

Serena retuned from the kitchen holding a bag of Tostito corn chips and a jar of salsa. "Yo, anybody going to want guacamole? Or can I stay?"

"You can stay chica," said Jimena laughing as Vanessa fell over from going to low. "Not that low Nessa!"

"Stop confusing me!"

Catty ran over to Vanessa to help her up. "You know maybe you shouldn't have been wearing high heels."

Vanessa gently slapped Catty on the shoulder.

"Hey!" yelled Catty. "It's on girl! You going down. Oh."

"Stop!" Serena hated when this happened.

Everyone was quiet. Oh well thought Serena I guess I have to tell them.

"Um... guys? I was kind of... um..."

"What?" asked Jimena.

"Will you..."

"What?" asked all three.

"Do you want to... do you want to do the musical with me...?"

Catty and Vanessa burst out laughing.

"HEY," barked Jimena! "Now that took some guts to ask us. So I say yes." She glared at Vanessa and Catty as she used when she was a gang member. They knew what that look meant.

"We're in!" They both said at once. No one wanted Jimena angry.

"Great!" Yelled Serena. "I'm doing orchestra. What're you going to do Jimena?"

"Stage crew... duh. _Usted puede tener tripa pero usted no tiene cerebros_."

"What?"

"Um... nothing."

"What about you Catty?"

"Same."

"You Vanessa?"

"Same."

Jimena glared at her.

"Fine I'll try out for Eliza."

"Yay!" They all screamed. They ran around and hugged Vanessa. Vanessa fell over... again from the weight of them.

"God you guys need to lose some weight." Joked Vanessa.

They all laughed and Serena turned up the music. Everything was perfect... what could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: sry its so short and theres alot of diologue but it culdnt b helped. sry. ok this chappie sux.**


	5. Go Back to Bed

**Ok chapter 5. sry my Spanish URL didn't work out last time... I'll try again. Ok sincethe URL isn't working I'll justtell you what to do. Go togoogle and search Spanish Translator.Ok responding to reviews.**

**ShadoWings: Yup that's the plan. Everything's going to fall apart soon enough**

**Demon Dea: Really? It doesn't suck? Thanx:)**

**MiniSparky: Yup a headache I guess. I'm not really sure though. Feel free to make up your own idea. **

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

"Serena, Serena," Maggie called, "Serena, where are you? Don't hide from me! I have to tell you something. No don't go there!"

Serena walked into the cave which had appeared suddenly in front of her.

"The atrox is there!"

Serena didn't listen. Suddenly someone grabbed her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Serena woke up in her bed. Collin stood over her holding a cold cloth. "Serena are you alright?"

"Yea I'm, I'm fine."

What had gone on in that dream? "Really I'm alright, why don't you go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

She picked up a phone. She needed to call Jimena, maybe she'd know what'd happened, or what it meant.

The phone rang once, twice, and then...

"Ugh, hello?"

"Jimena?"

"Serena?"

"Hi listen..."

"It's 4:39 in the morning."

"So?"

"So go back to bed."

"But..."

"Usted es un polluelo loco. Go back to sleep."

"No I need to know what my dream meant."

"Use your stupid tarot cards. Go back to bed."

"Fine I will."

"Buonas noches."

Serena hung up the phone and ran downstairs to grab the tarot cards.



She lay there in her bed reading the tarot cards to herself. After doing this the tarot cards proved be useless. They seemed to say it was some sick and twisted dream. Although she didn't believe them it was 5am and she figured she had better get some shuteye before the auditions tomorrow.

She put the deck on her night table and turned out the light.



The next day Serena stood outside the auditorium putting rouge on her cello. She was getting ready for her audition, not everyone who auditioned for orchestragot in. People who auditioned for the chorus and leads automatically got in, same for stage crew.

She watched as Catty went up to the sign-up sheet on the wall and signed her name. Serena went over to see where she had signed it.

Oh no, she thought.

"Catty!" She called. "Catty! You signed up for chorus! Come back!"

Unfortunately for Serena, Catty didn't hear her and went inside to see Vanessa's audition.

"Oh shit."

**A/N: Hahahaha. Ok not funny. Everything's falling apart. Next chappie is in Jimena's point of view. From here on I'll be switching point of view sometimes so this is no longer just a Serena story.**


	6. Hey Babe

**Ok im putting up chappie 6 and hopefully ul like it BUT responding 2 reviews.**

**ObsidianAngel6: No Serena is trying out 4 orchestra. Notice words Serena rubbing rouge on her CELLO 4 her audition. Ok sry spazed out there. Yea. Orchestra. Ok.**

**Ok time 4 the chappie.**

Jimena stood at the sign up sheet outside the auditorium. She looked at the sheet. Just as she was about to sign her name she heard...

"Hey Jimena."

"Stanton."

She turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Where's Serena?"

"Inside, she's having her audition."

"Thanks babe. Oh you do know you're signing up for chorus right?"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Yes."

"You little híbrido¡Voy a matarle!"

"Oh shit."

Stanton disappeared into shadow.

"You coward! Vuélvase hacia fuera y luche."

She quickly erased her name from the sign up sheet. That had been a close one.

She hunted around the school for the stage crew sheet. When she found it (outside the office, of course) she scribbled her name on the sheet and went inside the auditorium.

When she got in there she heard Catty arguing with Mr. Dumont.

"I'm telling you I signed up for stage crew!"

"That's what they all say."

"But!"

"No! Now go up there and sing."

"Fine be that way!"

Jimena watched as Catty climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Um... ok I didn't have anything prepared so I guess I'll just sing um... _Wouldn't it be Loverly_.

_All I want is a room somewhere,_

_Far away from the cold night air._

Woah... Catty was pretty good.

_Oh wouldn't it be loverly._

_Lots of chocolate for me to eat_

_Lots of coal makin' lots of 'eat._

Wait a second how did Catty know that song? Jimena had never heard her sing it before. Oh well I guess I'll just ask her when she's done auditioning.

_Oh so loverly sittin' absoblumin-lutely still._

_I would never budge till spring_

_Came over me window sill._

_Someone's 'ead restin' on my knee_

_Warm an' tender as 'e can be._

'_Ho takes good care of me_

_Oh wouldn't it be loverly._

Jimena applauded as loud as she could. Catty was awesome.

"Hey Catty! How'd you learn that song?"

"Well, when I was little Kendra used to sing that song to me every night."

"Oh. Tan que es cómo usted sabe esa canción."

"Yea."

"Listen, I know where the stage crew sign up sheet is in case you want to sign up."

"It's ok. Besides I've already auditioned. It's too late."

"Ok, do you want to come over. I know this place that makes great tacos."

"I've been everywhere with you. I should know this place."

"No you wouldn't. It's my house."

"We're going to your house?"

"Yup. Now let's go."

And with that Jimena led Catty down the hallway and out of the building.

**A/N: Ok now this chappie sucked. Oh well. Please review.**


	7. Tacos

**A/N: I felt like being nice 2 my fans n upd8ing. I've ben having writers block l8ly so it tooke me a while 2 come up w ideas 4 this chappie. Ok review time...**

**XxtearsxofxbloodxandxhatexX: thanx.u really think my story's that good? (smiles) :)**

**ObsidianAngel6: I no wats with them forces of evil? Nope loverly isn't a word. I guess it's cuz in the movie Eliza (the main character) is a slum. She's poor n talks w a cockney accent. She doesn't speak correctly which leads into the entire plot. Either that or they just needed sumthin that wuld go with the music. Plus its really fun 2 say. Well so is absobluminlutely, but u get my idea.**

**Demon Dea: ur rite I really am going 4 the classic humor (I think its cuz I cant think of ne good humor 2 put into this story)**

**On with the story!**

"Hey Jimena, are you sure this is the right bus," asked Catty looking out the window at the disappearing city.

"Por supuesto soy seguro. I should know my own bus since I've lived here my whole life."

"Well you might want to take a look out the window."

Jimena leaned over across Catty and said "Jesús, you're right."

She walked to the front of the bus and made her way towards the driver. "Excuse me," she said addressing him. "When is the next stop?"

"Lake and Laurel (**A/N: I don't know ne towns in California so I'll just use a bus stop that goes to my school.)**"

"Where is that?"

"The last stop in the city."

"I thought this bus went to Madison and Hartwell."

"Well, it doesn't any more."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning," and he laughed. "Didn't you look at the bus schedule little lady?"

"¿Pequeña señora, de dónde usted vino para arriba con aquélla? Ok then which bus goes to Madison and Hartwell?"

"Bus #17."

"They switched."

"Yes."

"Ok, um... thank you."

Jimena walked to the back of the bus. "Catty," she said.

"Yes?"

"You were right. The busses switched numbers. We're going to get off at the next stop."

"Fine."

The girls sat in silence as they waited for the bus to stop. Catty thought about tacos, which were her second favorite foods after bananas. _Mmmm... bananas_, she thought.

Jimena looked around at the people on the bus. There was nothing new about the people, on all busses she'd been on there was an old lady with a big shopping bag, and a poor man who had had just enough money to get on the bus to keep warm, and then there was the really hot guy who looked a hell of a lot like Stanton. _Wait a second_, she thought, _there's a hot guy on this bus and he looks like Stanton. WHAT THE HELL! _"STANTON!" She screamed at him.

"Hey babe," he said rising from his seat.

"Stop calling me babe!"

"Did he just call you babe?" Asked Catty, who had been interrupted from her thoughts of bananas.

"Yes. AGAIN," answered Jimena.

"I can't help it you're hot," Stanton said, mischief shining in his blue gorgeous eyes.

"Hello, you're going out with my best friend and I'm going out with her brother. No way man, you're sick."

Luckily for her the bus stopped then and Catty and Jimena were able to get off.

"God what was his problem?" asked Catty.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. Come on lets catch the next bus."



They eventually arrived at Jimena's house. Catty who was essentially starving at this point, began stuffing herself with bananas.

"Chica! Wait for dinner yo."

Jimena pulled out many pots and pans and vegetables from the refrigerator. "You want mango with yours?" She asked.

"Sure whatever I don't care as long as its food."

"Ok, ok. Well if you're so hungry than do you mind helping me cut up these vegetables."

"Fine."

Catty grabbed a knife and began chopping the vegetables. Jimena meanwhile was heating up the oven to cook the tacos. She grabbed a baking sheet and put the shells on them. They were store bought and normally Jimena would have made them from scratch but she was pretty hungry herself.

She then took the tomatoes Catty had chopped and added some salt and cilantro and pepper and spices for flavor. There was no way she was eating nasty store bought salsa no matter how hungry she was.

Eventually dinner was ready and the two girls began ravenously ate the tacos. There was no talking at all since they were both starved.

Later when they were watching TV Catty asked "Jimena?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go to Planet Bang?"

"Sure. Should we invite Vanessa and Serena too?"

"Not Vanessa. I'm sick of hanging out with that bitch."

"But she loves Planet Bang!"

"Well I need a break from her," said Catty pouting.

"Catty... is everything alright?"

"I'm fine let's just go ok?" Catty said angrily.

"Ok. I'm going to invite Serena ok?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"And Vanessa," Jimena muttered under her breath. Something was up with Catty, and she was going to find out what.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chappie I've ever written. RandR!**


	8. Miachael's Band?

**A/N: upd8ing! Yay! Idea has struck! Sry it took so long, ive been busy with hw and end of term and junk. responding 2 reviews **

**ObsidianAngel6: I no, every1 is acting out of charac. Don't know y tho. I guess its cuz that's wat the story needs.**

**darkgoddess57: coincidence u happened 2 b eating a banana the same time. Don't blame u 4 being sick of Vanessa, I h8 her yet I had 2 make her stupid in least 1 story. Un4tunately shes in this chappie. :'(**

**Demon Dea: ur rite storebought salsa is nasty, yet skool salsa is worse. I no I had it 4 lunch. Blech!**

**Mini Sparky: Stanton has decided 2 use his sexiness 2 bcom a prostitute. Don't ask me y.**

**Story time:**

Jimena walked into her room and dialed Serena's number on the phone. She couldn't believe Catty was mad at Vanessa, yet she was also sick of the bitch. _Should I invite her?_ She asked herself_. I don't like her! Catty doesn't like her! Serena doesn't like her! In fact, no one likes her!_ But there was something up with Catty so she had to invite Vanessa, _the idiot_.

"Hello? Hello?" Screamed Serena.

Oh my god! I forgot I called Serena!

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jimena screamed back.

"Jimena?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I was thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Um..." _should I tell her? _"Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"You want to come to planet bang with Catty, and Vanessa, and I?"

"Sure. I'll be over at 9:30."

"Ok, see you then!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Ok, now to call Vanessa. Or not. Maybe I should listen to Catty. Vanessa sucked anyways..._

Jimena walked out of the room. Nah, why bother?



They all arrived at Planet Bang just as the music was really cranking it up. Jimena began dancing to the music. "Oh yea! This is my jam sista!" She said to Catty.

Serena walked up behind them and tapped Jimena and Catty on the shoulder. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Said Jimena.

"WAZZUP?" Catty screamed.

It was very much like Catty to say something like that in public.

They stared at her.

"What? Its fun to say!" She said in defense.

"Whatever." Said Serena. "Hey Michael's band is here."

"MICHAEL'S BAND IS HERE?" Screamed Jimena and Catty.

"Ya." Said Serena. "They always play on Fridays."

"They do?" Again said Jimena and Catty.

"Hey guys!" Called Vanessa.

"Shit." Said Jimena and Catty, plus Serena.

"We mean hi 'Nessa." Said Serena covering for all of them.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi," they all said with as much distaste as humanly possible.

"What's with the dull mood?"

"Nothing." Said Jimena.

"Come on let's dance." Catty guided them away from Vanessa.

**A/N: Ok. Short and stupid. Sry if u don't like it. Ul be glad 2 no tho that this chappie is 2 b continues.**


	9. Stanton's Hottness

**A/N: omg I think this is the longest its ever taken me 2 upd8 my story. That is sad. Responding 2 reviews:**

**Minisparky: u feel sorry 4 Vanessa? Ah. U c je n'aime pas Vanessa. Elle est une bitch (French word for bitch is unknown). Translation: U c I don't like Vanessa. She is a bitch. **

**DemonDea: yes Stanton has decided 2 b a prostitute. The chappie wasn't that funny neways... I think. **

**ObsidianAngel6: yes the daughters r doing her wrong, but she's so... so... idn. She bothers me. Sometimes I consider gagging myself with a spoon b4 reading books about Vanessa. Unless they involve her a) being in pain, b) dying, or c) all of the above. **

**On with the story.**

Jimena grabbed Catty's hand. "Nice way to be inconspicuous." She said sarcastically.

"She won't notice, she's too stupid." Answered Catty.

"True."

Suddenly Jimena felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey babe." Said a sexy voice.

"STANTON STOP CALLING ME BABE DAMMIT! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Well it's good to know you wouldn't cheat on me," said Collin. "But has Stanton been calling you babe?"

"Yea." Answered Jimena flatly. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"Strange, he's been doing me every Tuesday for the past three years."

"WHAT?" Screamed Jimena and Serena.

"Yea, you didn't know? He's been having a party every Tuesday for all guys. He invites all these really hot guys, I am of course one of them, and then we all get drunk and do crazy things. Stanton is a really good kisser..." Collin drooled. "He tastes yummy. Did I mention he's really sexy?"

"Collin, what in hell are you blabbering on about?" Asked JImena.

"Stanton's hotness."

"That's it Collin we're breaking up!" Screamed Jimena, and she left the club with Serena on her tail.

"I'm going to go and kiss Stanton. He's right you know, Stanton does taste yummy." Said Serena.

"What? I just broke up with your brother and you say you're going to go and make out with Stanton? Who might I add is really sexy?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." Jimena walked faster and got into the nearest car. She hadn't jacked in a long time but she needed some fun. She drove to another club. She walked in the door.

She saw Rebecca giving out ecstasy. _Perfect,_ she thought. "Give me highs." She demanded of Rebecca.

"So you're back on drugs again?" Asked Laurena.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Ah." She took a cigarette and put the drug inside. "Here you go."

"Do you have a lighter?"

"Sure."

Jimena lit the cigarette. The substance tasted foul in her mouth. _No wonder I quit smoking, this stuff tastes horrible._ She thought.

She wandered through the club, looking around for hot guys. A bunch of them looked fine, but none of them were Veto or Collin.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure by the drinks table. He looked sexy and had bright blue innocent eyes. She nearly choked on her cigarette.

It was Stanton.

**A/N: cue music (dun-dun-dun)**



She tried to hide behind one of the men in front of her. She followed behind him, hiding underneath his trench coat. He started walking towards the drink table.

Stanton saw her. He went towards her. "Babe!" He called, "Wait up hot stuff! You know you love me!"

Ew, thought Jimena. I've done it many times before but this guy is just crazy. "Get away from me you bastard!" She called in spanish.

He came closer. She wanted to scream, but Jimena doesn't give up. She is tough, strong, and scary. No one messed with that. She went towards him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Stay away from me you mother fucker son of a bitch or I'll kick your big, fat, white ass."

Then she walked away not noticing the stares of everyone as she passed.

**A/N: Sry it took so long 2 upd8. hope u like it. Ok. Next chappie I will get back 2 the musical idea. There will b rehearsals n funny stuff will happen. 4 now pleez r and r. ;) o yea... dont smoke or i will hit u with a rolled up newspaper u hear?**


	10. The Damn Domino Effect

**A/N: I'm upd8ing at long last! Whoohoo! I was camp 4 the last month so I didn't get a chance 2 upd8. Responding 2 reviews**

**Lily-Crane: Thank you for the very nice review. I wuld add more Spanish but the URL I'm getting it from I can't find it. I don't blame u 4 not liking Tianna. I mean I don't h8 her but still she's not my fave daughter.**

**Priestess Adularia: Me 2. Stanton is SO HOTT! He's my virtual boyfriend. Serena's out of the picture! Oh yea n thanxs 4 the info in French.**

**LizAsh Stanton: Thank you. They're acting weird becuz this fic is "special" aka nobody acts like they do in the books. **

**Everto Angelus: I like that idea. I may use it. Can I use it? You get full credit 4 it! (Gives contract) Oh yea nthe contract has to be signed in blood. Hope you don't mind.**

**MiniSparky: Hu cares y he's hott? It's the fact that he is hott that matters.**

**ObsidianAngel6: Me 2. They shuld. But not in this story! Muahahahahaha!**

**On with the story!**

The next day Jimena met up with her friends in the hallway. They made their way to auditorium. Today was the big day. Today they found out their roles. Jimena already knew she was on stage crew and therefore didn't give a crap about the entire thing. Vanessa was sobbing on Catty's shoulder who was trying to pull her off. And Serena was doing some sort of self-therapy, taking deep breaths and crap like that.

When they reached the auditorium they saw that the doors were extremely crowded. Eventually the crowd dispersed and the four walked to the doors. First they looked at the leads.

Eliza Doolittle: Catty Stevenson (A/N: I forget the last name)

"Wow Catty you got a lead!" Vanessa screeched.

"I did, but, how?" Catty asked herself. "But, wait, what are you Vanessa? Did you get a lead?"

Vanessa looked up and down the list. She found her name in the chorus and as a maid in the song I could have danced all night and in the song poor professor Higgins.

"I'm in chorus, but I'm in a song with six other girls. Oh, wait I'm also in Poor Professor Higgins with three other people."

Serena checked her name in orchestra. 1st cello, it said. She ran back to the others. "I'm first cello!" She screamed at the other three.

"Nice," said Jimena. "First rehearsal is tomorrow so we should enjoy our last few hours of freedom."

She began walking out of the school. Serena and Catty were on her tail. Vanessa was inside sobbing because she didn't get a lead.

"I'm so glad the bitch didn't get a lead," said Catty to the others. "I can hardly stand her singing in Michael's band; I don't think I could handle hearing her during rehearsal."

"Me too," said Jimena.

"Want to go to my house?" Serena asked the other girls.

They nodded and they stood at the bus stop. They talked about girly crap nobody gives a shit about. Finally the bus came and they got on. Once again Stanton was on the bus. As Jimena walked by he pinched her ass. She had a strong desire to kill him. She lunged knocking over an old man, who knocked over the bus driver, who crashed into the car in front of him, who crashed into the car in front of him; well basically it was the domino effect.

In the meantime Jimena was strangling Stanton. Stanton was trying to make out with Jimena and Serena was trying to make out with Stanton. "Get off my boyfriend Jimena!" Serena yelled as loudly as possible.

"I'll kill that bitch!" Jimena yelled in reply.

In that moment Jimena had let go of Stanton and after catching his breath he said quietly, "ladies, there's enough Stanton for both of you." He smiled devilishly.

"I don't want you Stanton!" Jimena yelled.

"Really," Stanton said. "I don't turn you on?"

"No! In fact you disgust me."

"I want you Stanton," said Serena.

As the three argued the domino effect was still in effect. The car at the head of the line had the misfortune of hitting a person in the crosswalk, who hit another person in the crosswalk, and finally the last person hit the car after the light. And finally the domino effect ended. Millions were dead. But who cares about that? The three continued arguing until the police came and broke them up. The police took Jimena downtown for nearly killing Stanton and for causing the domino effect. Stanton, of course, was left alone, because he's Stanton. Serena was left alone because she was Stanton's girlfriend and anybody who is friends with Stanton gets all his privelages.

In jail Jimena managed to find a pickaxe. When everyone was asleep she picked a hole in the wall. Finally at three in the morning she made the hole big enough and she escaped from jail.

**A/N: Ok that's the end of this chappie. I know it really sucks. I'll probably replace it later but for now this is what I've got.**


End file.
